


Tiéd a nevem

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hungarian, M/M, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Yuuri meg akarja próbálni megtanulni a cirill ábécét, mielőtt Oroszországba menne a Grand Prix döntőjére. Tényleg igyekszik.





	Tiéd a nevem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Name is Your Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481898) by [valkyriepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriepilot/pseuds/valkyriepilot). 



> A szerző megjegyzése: Sosem unalmas új nyelveket tanulni. Nem tudok oroszul, de már próbáltam megtanulni a cirill ábécét. Ha nekem nem megy jól, Yuurinak se mehet.  
> (A fordító megjegyzése: nem olyan nehéz az az ábécé, és gyönyörű kézírottan, szóval hajrá!)  
> A fordítás az író engedélyével történt, az eredeti ficet angolul, Terunakamura tollából itt olvashatjátok: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8481898/chapters/19436317

Yuuri Viktornak dőlt, ahogy egymás mellett ültek hallgatva az új híreket a közelgő Grand Prix döntőjéről. Viktor japánja fejlődött, mióta megérkezett Japánba, de ahhoz még közel sem volt elég jó, hogy megértse a hírmondó riporter hadarását. Ezért nem is igazán nézte a híreket, hanem helyette inkább szórakozott a telefonjával, egyfajta háttérzajként a hírekkel. 

Yuuri pillantása elvándorolt a tévé képernyőjéről Viktor telefonjára. Valakinek sms-t írt, de Yuurinak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy kinek vagy miről. Pár betű a képernyőn ismerősnek tűnt Yuuri angoltudásának hála, de sok teljesen érthetetlen volt. Az üzenet nyilvánvalóan oroszul volt. 

Gyakorlatilag egyáltalán nem tudott oroszul pár szó kiejtésén kívül, amit Viktortól hallott. A cirill ábécé megtanulása egyszerűen túl soknak tűnt a latin mellé. Az egyetlen dolog, amit cirillel le tudott írni, az Viktor neve volt, és azt is csak azért, mert egyszer csinált egy szurkolótáblát egy versenyre, amikor gyerek volt. Még így sem volt benne biztos, melyik-melyik betű. 

Yuuri feltételezte, hogy hozzá kell szoknia ahhoz, hogy semmit sem tud elolvasni, mivel pár napon belül utaznak Oroszországba a Grand Prix döntőjére. De ahogy Yuuri tovább figyelte, amint Viktor pötyögi az üzenetet, elmerengett, hogy talán még sincs túl késő tanulni. 

\- Viktor? – szólította meg továbbra is a vállához bújva. Viktor válaszul hümmögött, továbbra is elmerülve az üzenetben. – Gondolod, hogy meg tudnék tanulni oroszul? 

Viktor felkapta a fejét a telefonja bámulásából, hogy elragadtatott pillantást vessen Yuurira. – Természetesen, lyubov moya. Örülök, hogy megkérdezted! – Megragadta Yuuri karját, és felhúzta, hogy keressenek egy helyet gyakorolni. 

Végül a kotatsuhoz telepedtek le, és hamarosan rengeteg papírt terítettek ki maguk elé. Viktor elkezdett azon dolgozni, hogy az ábécé minden egyes betűjét leírja Yuurinak, hogy láthassa. – Mit szeretnél, mit mutassak meg neked először? – Viktor hangja ugyanolyan boldog volt, mint az arckifejezése. 

\- Öhm, mit szólnál a nevemhez? – Ez volt a legjobb pont elkezdeni. Viktor biccentett és szépen leírt minden egyes betűt a Yuuri előtti papírlapra.

_Юри Кацуки_

\- Oké! Most te jössz! – Viktor átadta a tollat Yuurinak, hogy megpróbálja a betűket. Remegős és lassú volt, de Yuuri úgy gondolta, hogy rendben van. Megfordította a papírt, hogy láthassa rendesen, mire Viktor felnevetett. – Nem hiszem, hogy _Gori_ a neved… az első felében a ‘ГО’-nak csak egy ‘Ю’ betűnek kellene lennie.

Ez már rosszul kezdődött. A második próbálkozásra mégis sikerült helyesen leírnia.

\- Sokkal jobb. Mit szólnál az én nevemhez? Nézd… 

\- Azt tudom! – Yuuri arca felderült, és elhúzta a papírt Viktor elől, hogy megmutathassa.

_Виктор Никифоров_

Viktor tapsolt. – Váó! Azon tűnődöm, vajon miért tudod… - Mindentudó pillantást vetett rá, és Yuuri érezte, hogy elpirul.

Legalább még további egy órát gyakoroltak. Viktor megtanította neki, hogyan mondjon olyan hasznos szavakat, mint szia, köszönöm, örvendek, és mint a legfontosabb, hogy hol van a mosdó. 

\- Ez egy olyan kifejezés, amit minden nyelven tudnod kell! – mondta Viktor. 

Az írás majdhogynem veszett ügynek tűnt Yuuri számára, aki mindenre talált más írásmódot, csak a helyeset nem. Ezt leszámítva úgy érezte, elért valamit, és remélte, hogy hasznát veszi majd a Grand Prix döntőjén.

*

A bejelentkezés a döntőre egy nappal a tényleges esemény előtt történt. A korcsolyázók, edző és más személyzeti tagok mind korán érkeztek, hogy megbizonyosodjanak arról, hogy minden rendben van. Yuuri és Viktor éppen elindultak a pulthoz, hogy felvegyék a személyazonosító táblájukat az eseményre, amikor valaki megragadta Viktor karját. A régi edzője, Yakov volt az. Elkezdett kiabálni Viktorral oroszul, és Yuuri boldogan állíthatta, hogy megértett öt durva kifejezést, amit a férfi használt, hála a pár leckének Viktorral.

\- Azt hiszem, Yakov beszélni szeretne velem. Elboldogulsz magadtól, Yuuri? – kiáltotta neki Viktor, ahogy Yakov elkezdte a másik irányba húzni.

\- Azt hiszem. – Yuuri magában érkezett meg a pulthoz, és figyelte, amint mások adatlapokat töltenek ki, hogy megkaphassák a kártyájukat. Mindent oroszul. Habár a pultnál dolgozó lehet, hogy tud valamennyire angolul. 

\- Tudod, hogy kell leírni a neved oroszul? – kérdezte a nő lassan. – Leírom neked, ha nem tudod. 

Yuuri megrázta a fejét, és büszkén megragadta a tollat, hogy bemutassa újonnan felfedezett bátorságát cirillben. Magabiztosan leírta az első nevét, de az beletelt egy percbe, mire eszébe jutott, hogyan kell leírni a vezetéknevét. Yuuri elég biztos volt benne, hogy helyes, és visszaadta a dolgozónak. 

A nő pillantása oda és vissza járt az irat és Yuuri arca között. – Ez a te neved? – kérdezte gyanakodva. 

\- Igen? – biccentett idegesen Yuuri. Azt hinné, hogy meghamisítja a személyazonosságát? 

A nő egy utolsó pillantást vetve a papírra megvonta a vállát, és feldolgozta az iratot. Egy percen belül odaadta a névkártyát Yuurinak. – Jó szórakozást a Grand Prixen. 

Yuuri kétkedően fogadta el a kártyát. Gyors pillantást vetett rá, hogy leellenőrizze, és határozottan felismerte rajta az összes betűt. Még mindig nem tudta, melyik-melyik, de helyesnek kellett lennie. Felruházva a névkártyával elcsatangolt, hogy megnézze, hová tűnt Viktor. Nem más állította meg a keresésben, mint Yuri Plisetsky. 

\- Ah, Yurio. – Yuuri próbálta mosollyal üdvözölni a fiút, mire csak ellenséges méregetést kapott. 

\- Nem így hívnak – köpte Yuri dühösen belemászva az arcába. Yuri pillantása mégis a névkártyájára siklott. A szája széle megrándult. – Habár azt hiszem, mégsem vagyok egyedül ezzel a problémával. – Yuri a kelleténél erősebben lökte félre. – Holnap látjuk egymást, _Yuuri_. – Yuuri azon tűnődött, miért vihogott a másik, amikor kiejtette a nevét. 

Legalább fél órát töltött Viktor keresésével. Ám minden egyes alkalommal, amikor valakitől segítséget kért, kíméletlenül nevetni kezdtek függetlenül attól, hogy tudtak-e segíteni vagy sem. Valami tréfát űznének vele? Végül megtalálta Viktort egy ülőhelyen nem messze a Grand Prix helyszíne mögött. Valahogy már Viktor is megszerezte a névkártyáját. 

\- Hát itt vagy. Mindenhol kerestelek! – panaszkodott Yuuri, ahogy odaért hozzá. Viktor melegen mosolygott. 

\- Oh, szia… - A mondat közepén elhallgatott, ahogy Yuuri személyazonosító kártyájára bámult, aztán nevetésben tört ki, és Yuuri nem kicsit érezte magát dühösnek. A nevetés tovább tartott, mint szükséges lett volna, és a végén Viktor majd’ kétrét görnyedt a levegőhiánytól. 

\- Mi van?! – Yuuri majdnem kiabált a másik férfival. Viktor a fejét rázta, és elszedte Yuuri kártyáját. 

\- Szia, Yuuri Nikiforov. – Viktornak vissza kellett tartania az újabb nevetést. – Tudtam, hogy boldogok vagyunk együtt, Yuuri, de azt nem, hogy házasok is!

Yuuri elsápadt, és azt kívánta, bár a padlóba tudna olvadni, hogy eltűnhessen. Most már tudta, miért tűntek ismerősnek a betűk. – Ez nem lehet…

Viktor a vállára tette a kezét, és elkezdte irányítani a bejelentkező pult felé. – Gyere, lyubov moya, rendbe hozom. 

Viktor elmagyarázta a dolgozónak a helyzetet oroszul, és hogy Yuuri még kínosabban érezze magát, a nő is elkezdett nevetni. Amikor megkapták az új nyomtatványokat, Viktor töltötte ki helyette. Azt mondta, hogy az ügy rendben lesz, és hogy nem kell aggódniuk. 

Szavait igazolta, hogy nem volt semmi baleset a nevével, amikor másnap kiment a jégre előadni a gyakorlatát. 

Aranyat nyert. 

Ahogy a győztes pódiumon állt, Yuurinak még csak eszébe se jutott az előző nap problémája. Nem is sejtette, hogy ebben a pillanatban egy transzparenst lógatnak fel az onsen bejáratába.

_Gratulálunk, Yuuri Nikiforov!_


End file.
